Una melosa película de amor
by HasukA
Summary: Ed sonrió ante el comentario de la chica y sin siquiera pensarlo soltó de repente: -Es por eso que yo te amo a ti Win—confesó, en ese momento un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar.
1. El amor Una melosa película de amor

El amor…

Hola este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió un día que estaba MUY aburrida en mi clase de inglés, empecé a escribirla en uno de mis libros y me gustó como quedo, espero lo disfruten jojojo xD.  
Es muy corto pero es lo que hago cuando me aburro en clase de inglés jojojo...loka

**_FMA ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece..._**

**_El amor... (Una melosa película de amor)_**

Dos chicos se encontraban viendo la televisión en su casa, ya que no tenían nada más "interesante" que hacer. Uno de ellos era un joven alquimista con un brazo y pierna metálica y el otro un chico un poco más joven que él, al igual alquimista, pero este con su cuerpo en perfecto estado, su parecido los delataba, eran hermanos. El mayor, y a pesar de eso más bajo de estatura, tenía el cabello color dorado y unos ojos ambarinos…preciosos, su nombre…fácil, Edward Elric, el otro joven que al parecer era su hermano tenía la cabellera de color castaño claro y unos ojos grisáceos, de una personalidad inigualable su nombre también era bastante censillo, el menor de los Elric, Alphonse.

El día se estaba terminando y la oscuridad ya tapaba casi por completo todo el campo que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la pequeña pero acogedora casa. El menor se levantó después de estar viendo por unos minutos más la televisión con su hermano y sin más dijo:

-Niisan, iré a dormir estoy cansado, ¿está bien?—preguntó

-Claro Al no te preocupes, yo iré en un rato—dijo el mayor mostrando una sonrisa.

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras encontrándose a la mitad con una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, Winry Rockbell.

-¡Buenas noches Win!—dijo el pasando junto de ella.

-Buenas noches Al—contestó sonriente.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue directo hacia el sillón donde el rubio miraba una película de amor, de esas melosas en donde solo es amor y más amor.

La chica se sentó junto de el y le sonrió el sonrió de vuelta y no hubo palabras hasta que el rubio le hizo una propuesta a su chica preferida.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta allá afuera?, esta película me está dando nauseas, necesito aire—dijo con una cara de disgusto.

-Ni modo que saliéramos adentro Ed—soltó un risa y él solo le dedico una mueca de disgusto—Y claro ¿por qué no?, yo también tengo nauseas—mencionó sacando la legua a lo que el rubio olvidó su mini disgusto y sonrió.

Salieron de la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se fueron a pasear un rato, a la mitad de la caminata a Winry se lo ocurrió decir algo que vio en la dichosa "súper" película, se trataba de que la mujer lloraba por ese alguien y por que supuestamente él no la quería pero al final el se le declaraba y eran "felices para siempre". Esa historia le recordaba un poco a la suya con la que fantaseaba de ves en cuando, pero en ves de que fuera alguien inalcanzable se trataba de su mejor amigo, Edward.

-Ed—lo llamó

-¿Si Win?—contestó el rubio, el pensaba exactamente lo mismo que la chica de azulados ojos y al igual que ella fantaseaba con la remota posibilidad e que el y ella pudieran ser más que simples amigos.

-¿Recuerdas la película que veíamos hace un rato?—preguntó, él rubio asintió con la cabeza—pues veras, es que a veces me pregunto ¿por qué el amor será tan…—no terminó la pregunta ya que el chico la interrumpió terminando su oración.

-¿complicado?—terminó

-Sí-susurró ella.

-En eso mismo iba pensando Win—dijo sonriente.

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que decidieron parar debajo de un árbol, llevaban caminando porco tiempo pero al ser de noche era preferible quedarse quietos.

Win se recostó con pesadez sobre el árbol y Edward no tardó en acompañarla.

-Ah—suspiró la chica

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó su acompañante

-No, nada Ed, solo…solo pensaba—dijo calmada y cerrando los ojos

El sonrió y cuando la vio así, con los ojos cerrados y tranquila, tuvo una duda que inundó su mente hasta no poder más, al igual que le causó una angustia implacable.

Se atrevió a preguntar lo que inundaba su mente, en realidad ¿Qué podía perder?

-Y dime Win ¿Alguna ves has estado enamorada?—preguntó sin rodeos.

La pregunta hizo que Winry abriera los ojos de golpe y diera un leve respingo, pero aún así con susto y todo contestó.

-Pues, si te soy sincera Ed, sí he estado enamorada de hecho lo estoy, pero al parecer él no lo nota—dijo con un deje triste en su voz.

Las palabras de la rubia le habían caído como un balde de agua fría y de lleno en la cara, en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que, si tenía que perder al hacer esa pregunta…

-Y tu Ed… ¿Has estado enamorado?—preguntó, ocultando muy bien la curiosidad y…el miedo.

-Al igual que tu Win, lo estoy, pero creo que ella tampoco lo nota—dijo también un poco triste.

A la chica se le llenaron lo ojos de lagrimas, pero no podía llorar, no ahora, si lo hacía Edward la descubriría, así que junto todas sus fuerzas y las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir e quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos.

-Y ¿por qué piensas eso?-cuestionó ella.

-No lo sé, la verdad es lo que yo siento—dijo él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y sin decir palabras involuntariamente se fueron acercando, la chico despertó de la ensoñación que involuntariamente insistía en acercarlos, así que con delicadeza se alejo poco, muy poco del rubio, para que, obviamente, no lo malinterpretara.

-Ah, Ed el amor es complicado siempre sufres cundo estas enamorado, pero una de las cosas buenas de "el" es que a pesar de todo amas a esa persona con todo y defectos y no importa lo que sea tu siempre las sigues amando—dijo la chica como dando un discurso y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ed sonrió ante el comentario de la chica y sin siquiera pensarlo soltó de repente:

-Es por eso que yo te amo a ti Win—confesó, en ese momento un momento incomodo se apoderó del lugar.

El rubio se tapó la boca inmediatamente después de que confesó, involuntariamente, sus sentimientos hacia la chica, ya había soñado con eso antes y si era sincero lo había planeado bastante tiempo, imaginando un lugar perfecto y las palabras indicadas, y, en cambio, ese no era exactamente el lugar más romántico que pudo haber encontrado y las palabras que salieron de su boca casi por inercia no eran las que había estado planeando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Winry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que las pequeñas lágrimas que había logrado reprimir un tiempo atrás salieron a flote de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por tristeza sino por la pura y más simple emoción que sentía justo en esos momentos. ¿Acaso…acaso el chico se le había declarado?, eso…eso no era posible, ni en sus mejores sueños y fantasías había logrado ideársela para que su imaginación produjera el sonido de la voz de Edward diciendo esas palabras que había anhelado desde había ya varios…muchos años. Eso debía ser un sueño era un sueño, pero ni ella misma lo creía, eso no debía, no podía ser un sueño, decidió descubrirlo por si misma rompiendo el incomodo silencio que hacía ya varios minutos los inundaba.

-Ed…—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-Win…—dijo el de vuelta—yo…yo—titubeó el chico

-¡Oh Edward!—chilló y se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Edward correspondió el abrazo apenas sintió los brazos de Winry, _su_ Winry, abrazándolo.

Winry no contuvo más las lágrimas y las soltó todas de un jalón sin dejar de abrazar a Edward. Él al instante en que sintió como su camisa se mojaba un poco, se preocupó y separó a Winry de sí sin romper completamente el abrazo.

-Win, lo siento—se disculpó el mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiendo aún más a la chica si es que eso era posible.

-¿Po…Por qué te disculpas Ed?—preguntó también con su mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Yo…yo no quería decir las cosas como las dije—susurró mientras se sonrojaba—y también por hacerte llorar—dijo lo ultimó en un tomo apenas audible mientras se sonrojaba tanto que podría poner celoso a un tomate.

-¡Ed…!-exclamó en un susurro muy sorprendida— ¡Edward Elric eres un verdadero idiota!—gritó visiblemente desesperada pero a la ves con una gran sonrisa en su radiante y hermosa cara, lo que desconcertó total y completamente al rubio oji-miel que tenía en frente—no lloro por que esté triste tonto—aclaró— ¡lloro de felicidad!—gritó mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo hacía el chico y soltaba sonoras carcajadas combinadas con casi inaudibles sollozos, lo que hacia que el ruido que Winry emitía fuera un poco extraño y escandaloso pero, a la ves, tranquilizante y precioso, claro para Ed, para las personas que estaban cerca debía ser algo…horrible.

-Im…imposible—dijo un Edward un poco fuera de lugar— ¡Winry!—gritó el también y riendo acompañando así a la hermosa chica que estaba abrazando.

-Ja ja—terminó de reír y tomando una bocanada de aire, ya que este hacia falta—yo también te amo Ed…—fue lo último que dijo antes de que el chico sellara sus labios besándola muy tierna y lentamente, cuando se separaron Winry se separó un poco de él y le sonrió con total sinceridad mostrando así toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. La sonrisa esa completamente sincera Winry entrecerraba sin ojos un poco dándole un aspecto adorable mientras mostraba todos sus dientes en la gran sonrisa que adornaba más de la mitad de su cara.

Edward limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en la ahora sonriente cara de la chica. Se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Win a levantarse del lugar se sacudieron un poco y emprendieron camino a su casa, justo en la puerta antes de entrar Ed detuvo a Winry y la miró a la cara son sus grandes ojos ambarinos.

-Winry Rockbell—anunció sonriente—¿Aceptaría usted ser mi novia?—dijo alargando la sonrisa y haciendo una cara burlona.

-Jaja—rió—por su puesto que acepto su propuesta Edward Elric—sonrió

-Que gusto—mencionó mientras la alzaba por la cintura y le daba vueltas después la regresó de vuelta al suelo y la besó.

Al terminar el beso entraron a la casa haciendo muy poco ruido, se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día y pensar que todo lo que había pasado había sido por una de esas melosas películas de amor...

* * *

Hola!!  
Espero les aya gustado otra de mis poruqerias :D admito que no es lo emjor que he escrito pero se me vino a la cabeza y me encantó, por fas dejenme un review!! necesito apoyo ToT, bueno espero les guste y otra cosa tal vez quieran que le ponga continuacion o igual y lo puedo dejar asi como está ya sabes su opinión es la que cuenta ;)  
Bueh~!!

Bye bye  
**_Hasuki chan~!!_**


	2. Esto no es un seño, Edward

**_FMA no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Una de esas melosas películas de amor

**Esto no es un sueño, Edward…**

Edward's POV

Desperté de nuevo en esa cama que hacía ya muchos años no usaba, la verdad de la cosa, era que todo lo que había vivido detrás de la puerta, no era absolutamente nada con lo que había pasado a noche… ¡Un momento!

Lo…lo de anoche, lo recordaba perfecto, ¿Acaso eso había sido un sueño?

¡Oh Edward, por favor!

Eso no podía haber sido un sueño lo recordaba perfectamente, todos los colores, sus labios contra los míos, la asquerosa película de amor, todo, simple y sencillamente todo.

Me levanté de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi cara, y sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Al, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina por algo de tomar ¡Menos leche! ¡Agh!

Eran más o menos las 6:30 de la mañana así que yo suponía que nadie iba a estar ahí abajo y ¡Oh sorpresa! La persona con la que por alguna razón mi orgulloso ser no se quería encontrar estaba ahí abajo recargada en la mesa de la cocina dándole la espalda a la entrada. Aun que no lo creyera quería hablarle, preguntarle si lo de la noche anterior había sido cierto, si en verdad era…mi novia, si yo no estaba soñando, le quería preguntar si lo recordaba, quería preguntarlo todo…

-Win—dije casi en un susurro. Ella volteó hacia la puerta y pude ver como sus ojos estaban irritados, había estado llorando…

-¿Qué sucede Win?—le pregunté preocupado y acercándome a ella. Cuando estuve cera pude ver como sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo y lagrimas empapaban sus blancas mejillas.

-Win—dije mientras me sentaba en una silla junto de ella—vamos Win, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunté de nuevo.

-Ed…Edward—murmuró entrecortadamente—A fin de cuentas, no…no fue un sueño—susurró mientras en su cara se formaba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-No, Win, no fue un sueño—le decía mientras le ponía unos cuantos cabellos detrás de la oreja—nada…nada fue un sueño—mencioné mientras me acercaba a ella muy lentamente. ¡Por Dios! Cuanto había soñado con hacer eso, acercarme y besarla. A pesar de que la noche anterior había pasado, era…era como si en ese momento no recordara con exactitud cuanto había añorado ese mágico y precioso momento.

Si bien desde hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto que lo que sentía por Winry era más que amor fraternal, no me había atrevido a decirlo nunca, por lo menos no en mis momentos de cordura. Me había alejado de ella por mucho tiempo, en todos mis viajes y peripecias para poder conseguir la famosa piedra y poder recuperar mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano. Por ese propósito había casi segado todo lo que además de eso sentía, incluidos mis sentimientos hacía Winry.

Y después…después pasó lo peor, sucedió lo de la puerta…

Estuve dos años lamentándome en ese mundo que, al principio, no conocía ni quería conocer. Pero después de unos meses decidí que era obvio que aunque no lo quisiera tendría que conocerlo, hacerlo mi nuevo mundo, el nuevo mundo al que pertenecía, hasta cierto punto. Después de unos meses de acostumbrarme, fue cuando pasó lo de la conquista de Shamballa y entonces fue cuando la vi de nuevo, cuando pude contemplar su belleza… ¡Pero que…cursi sonaba eso! Aunque hasta cierto punto eso, todo lo que estaba pensando era cierto. Lamentablemente fue la última y primera vez que la vi ese día. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, en el otro mundo y Alphonse se había colado entre los escombros haciendo que el también fuera del otro lado.

Y, con todo y eso, a decir verdad, los dos años que pasamos juntos del otro lado, se fueron, aunque no lo creyera, bastante rápido. Y después de días, semanas, meses y esos dos años de investigaciones, lo logramos, logramos regresar a nuestro hogar, o por lo menos a lo que ahora podía llamar hogar.

Si Mustang hubiera destruido la puerta, tal ves ni siquiera contaría la historia de mis investigaciones, yo seguirá allá, de otro lado. Pero afortunadamente el coronel de pacotilla no la había destruido confiando en que "algún día regresaríamos", suerte que así lo fue…

Todas y cada una de las noches que estuve allá, con Al, soñaba con ella, soñaba en como sería mi reencuentro con ella, en que me diría, en si lloraría o no, en si me golpearía con esa maldita llave, que, por cierto, y aunque ni yo mismo lo creyera, había extrañado tanto en esos dos años que, obviamente, serian inolvidables para mi. Soñaba en que, si regresaba, la abrazaría hasta que le sacara el aire, en que cuando todo estuviera arreglado en mi cabeza, le diría mis sentimientos hacía ella, yo, en realidad, lo soñaba todo, todo lo que pude, y no hice, haber hecho con ella y, por supuesto, todo lo que haría con ella…

Cuando salí de mi transe, pude notar como mis labios ya estaban pegados a los de Winry, ella los acariciaba con extrema delicadeza y ternura, de nuevo me había perdido el mágico momento, pero eso ahora no importaba. Solo sentía como los labios de Winry deleitaban los míos y yo, al igual que ella, los suyos. Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió hacer la aparición de mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca toqué un poco sus labios y, sorpresivamente, me dejó entrar sin chistar. Uniendo, así, nuestras bocas y lenguas en una apasionada danza, entre caricias y suspiros de parte de cada uno.

Después de unos instantes más disfrutando el especial momento, la necesidad se hizo presente en nosotros haciendo que nos separáramos con la respiración entrecortada y con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

¡Pero como odiaba respirar!

Con lo mucho que yo estaba disfrutando el momento y esa…estúpida necesidad de tomar aire nos había interrumpido. Estaba enojado, sí, pero, por otro lado, me sentía el hombre más feliz de todo el universo y, claro, después volví a la realidad…

Cuando la vi pude ver que su mirada esta nublada de nuevo y más lágrimas que antes caían sobre sus redondas mejillas, empapando todo su sonrosado rostro.

¿¡Pero por qué rayos esa mujer tenía que llorar tanto?!

¿¡Qué acaso nunca se secaba?! ¿¡O qué!?

¿¡No comprendía lo mucho que me dolía verla llorar!?

¿No…no lo entendía?

-¡Por Dios Winry!—dije claramente desesperado— ¿Qué sucede ahora?—le cuestioné mientras me acercaba a ella.

Ella se sorprendió ante mi acto y por reflejo se alejó un poco.

-Yo…Edo—titubeó—So…solo—siguió tartamudeando y se expresión cambió a una un poco enojada—Lloro por que estoy feliz, ¡Idiota!—gritó y más lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos. Había sido un estúpido, bueno…siempre lo era.

-Win…—dije en un susurro—…—intenté decir algo pero nada salio de mi orgullosa boca, mas, sin embargo, me tragué mi orgullo y la abrasé—Lo siento, ya sabes que…que no soporto verte llorar—confesé y, en ese momento, me sentí el ser más meloso del mundo, incluso más que esa asquerosa película de ayer.

Sentí en mi oído como emitía un suspiro de impresión y susurraba mi nombre, que bien se sentía oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, era impresionante.

Era una nueva sensación, sentía como un calor incontrolable recorría toda mi columna, desde la parte baje de mi espalda, hasta mi nuca donde mini descargas eléctricas se concentraban.

Cuando se separó de mí le sonreí y ella correspondió.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para tener hambre?—me cuestionó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué hacías aquí?—sonrió.

-¿No crees que es pregunta la debería hacer yo?—dije levantando una ceja.

-Mmm… Tal vez—me sacó la lengua.

-Jaja claro—dije sacando la lengua igual— ¿Sabes? Tendrás que ir a la cama de nuevo, no puedes estar despierta tan temprano—comenté imitando un tono serio—Sino vas tu te llevaré yo mismo—mencioné al ver que no se movía y solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó

-Claro—afirmé asintiendo con al cabeza.

-Eso solo pasará si me alcanzas—me amenazó mientras salía disparada corriendo.

-¡Oye! Ven acá—grité riendo y salí corriendo tras ella.

-No grites Ed, jaja, recuerda que Al y Pinako aún duermen—alcancé a oír ya que ella había salido hacía el amplio campo que rodeaba la casa.

Salí al igual que ella y cerré la puerta con delicadeza, a pesar de que eso gastara segundos valiosos para ir por ella.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!—me gritó

Salí corriendo tras ella sin parara la alcancé varias veces pero con sus "letales" besos hacía que escapara y me quedara paralizado por unos instantes. Corrí a la máxima velocidad que me permitían mis pies, tropezando varias veces y gritándole otras tantas cosas. Ella me gritaba cosas como "que lento eres" o "¿eso es lo más rápido?"

La alcancé por fin cerca del pequeño rió donde de pequeños solíamos bañarnos junto con Al. La abrasé por la espalda, mientras le susurraba al oído, "Te atrapé" y ella respondía con un "rayos" mientras yo e reía escandalosamente. Ella volteó a verme y me tomo por el cuello, empezó a decir una serie de cosas a las cuales no presté atención, ya que me quedé mirando sus ojos, sus azules y brillantes ojos. Me preguntaba si pensaría lo mismo de los míos, solo que los míos serios los sexy, hermosos y brillantes ojos ambarinos del apuesto Edward Elric. Pero dejemos mi ego para después, me perdí en sus ojos, estos soltaban brillantes azulísimos que, de cierta forma, me cegaban y me ensordecían, no me permitían hacer nada solo estar concentrados en ellos.

Por puro reflejo bajé la vista por su perfecto rostro, me fijé en su pequeña nariz que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos azules y sus perfectamente bien acomodadas pestañas. Después bajes hasta sus labios… Esos suculentos y dulces labios que a cada segundo me moría por saborear. No sabía si en realidad era deseo de disfrutarlo, por el siempre hecho de que era ella, o era…no lo sé ¿una necesidad?

-Edo…Ed… ¡Edward!—gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Me estas escuchando Edward Elric?—preguntó enfadada.

-Este… Yo—no sabía que decir, si bien, no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras era más que obvio que si le prestaba atención a ella, para ser exactos a otra…parte de ella. Además, claro, de su extrema habilidad para la comunicación.

Al pensar eso, me sonrojé.

-Ya veo—dijo con una sonrisa picara al descubrir mi sonrojo—Edo…¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—me criticó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que nada—dije sincero—es por eso que me quieres ¿no?—cuestioné.

-Es…estas equivocado Edward—me dijo—yo no te quiero—mencionó orgullosa, en ese momento sentí como una mini punzada atravesaba mi corazón, pero después de pensarlo unos dos segundos sabía cual iba a ser lo siguiente que dijera.

-Yo te amo—aclaramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso lo único que se oía en ese abierto campo, eran nuestras sonoras carcajadas y uno que otro pajarillo que despertaba a esa hora de la mañana, seguimos platicando un rato y jugado. Recordando momentos que vivimos en nuestra infancia juntos.

Reímos tanto que no nos dimos cuanto que una hora había pasado bastante rápido, eran ahora las 7:30 de la mañana y Al y la tía Pinako se despertaría pronto. Al fin de cuentas habíamos salido en pijama para no despertar a nadie con el sonido del agua y prendas cayendo y volando por ahí.

En ese momento reconsidere mis palabras…es…estábamos en… ¡En Pijama!

No me había fijado que había estado correteando a Winry por toda la zona en pijama y que técnicamente no estábamos ni un poco arreglados.

Win, tenía el cabello desordenado con unos cuando cabellos fuera de su lugar y parados por ahí. Tampoco me había fijado en su pijama, esta consistía en unos shorts rosa claro y en la parte de arriba traía una blusa sin mangas de color negro.

Yo, en cambio, traía el cabello en una coleta mal hecha con todos los cabellos desordenados y alborotados enzima de mi cara. Me acomode un poco el cabello volviendo a hacer la coleta. Y, después, me fijé en mi pijama, traía… ¡un segundo no traía pijama!

Estaba en boxers y no traía nada en la parte de arriba, tampoco me había fijado que estaba descalzo…era un desastre.

-Hey Win—la llamé— ¿Te diste cuenta de que ni siquiera estamos vestido?—pregunté

Ella se miró de píes a cabeza y después me miró, inspeccionó mi cuerpo mirándome de arriba hacía abajo, sonrojándose cada vez que pasaba por mi abdomen y pecho que estaban descubiertos. Sonreí al darme cuenta.

-Vamos Win, ¿no te diste cuenta cuando me abrasabas?—pregunté

-En…en realidad no—confesó sonriendo con vergüenza.

-Si te soy sincero, tampoco me había dado cuenta de cual bonita te veías con tu pijama—sonreí con burla.

-Edward—reclamo

-Solo bromeo, Win—le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

-¿Sabes Ed? , creo que ya no importa—me sonrió—vamos a la casa, sino Al y Pinako se vana a preocupar—asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Al y Pinako aún no despertaban así que nos fuimos a hacer algo de desayunar y mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa me recordé:

Esto no es un seño, Edward…

* * *

Holap!! Feliz Navidad!!  
No tengo mucho tiempo así que será rápidoo!!

Les agradesco muuucho los reviews!! Muchas gracias todos, tomen esto como su regalo de navidad!! esta un poco meloso pero esta lindo *.* en espacial pa' las chica melosas como yo jiji Tal ves no este por aqui por muuuucho tiempo, ya saben calificaciones xD Lo hice un poquitín más largo que el otro, espero les guste!

Bye bye!!

**_Hasuki chan~!!_**  
reviews ehhh!!! xD


	3. Mañana depejada

**__**

FullMetal Alchemist ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Mañana despejada**

_Winry Rockbell_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que me había convencido a mi misma de que no vivía en un sueño y que Ed estaba aquí, bueno y también que era mi novio, lo cual, a decir verdad, fue una tarea difícil, ya que, convencerme de que no era un sueño y que ese par de inútiles estaban aquí, había costado varios golpes a la cabeza de Edward, nunca le había podido dar con mi llave en un sueño, era triste…

***

"Una mañana despejada en Rizembool"

Eso era lo que decían los noticieros de la mañana, definitivamente, ese día se tenía que aprovechar al máximo, bueno eso creía yo…

Salí por la mañana sin importarme el ruido que hiciera, en realidad, esta vez, no me importaba despertar a nadie, tenía que tomar aire y relajarme. Caminé un poco mirando hacia el frente, hasta que me decidí a empezar a caminar de espaldas para poder ver la casa.

Me fui caminado de este modo por un rato, hasta que algo o más bien alguien, hizo que me tropezara y cayera enzima de él.

-Lo siento—se disculpó ese alguien.

-No hay problema, fue mi culpa—dije con una sonrisa levantándome de enzima suyo.

-No, no está bien, yo también iba corriendo y no me di cuenta—dijo el chico levantándose igual.

Le sonreí y después le tendí la mano en forma de saludo.

-Winry Rockbell, gusto en conocerte—me presenté.

-Mucho gusto, Winry, yo soy Kanta—me dijo con una sonrisa y estrechando mi mano. Kanta, era alto y de piel morena, fornido, se notaba que el ejercicio era su fuerte, ojos negros profundos, muy bellos y el cabello color azabache. En resumen, un chico guapo, muy guapo.

-¿Kanta? ¿Kanta qué?—pregunté aún estrechando su mano.

-Solo, Kanta—dijo riendo con vergüenza—La verdad no recuerdo mi apellido así que...—confesó.

-Oh, ya veo—dije algo extrañada mientras soltaba su fuerte mano.

-Se que es raro, pero la verdad no sé si alguna ves los supe—dijo.

-Bueno en realidad no importa y ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?—pregunté.

-Em…es una buena pregunta sabes, en realidad no lo recuerdo—comentó rascándose la cabeza. Una gotita apareció deslizándose en mi nuca.

-Ah este le falla algo—susurré para mí, pero al parecer el me escuchó.

-No sé que pasa conmigo, pero mi abuelo dice que de pequeño, recibí un golpe muy duro en la cabeza. Dice que encontró una llave, de esas que utilizan los mecánicos, en donde yo estaba tirado. Y desde ese momento se me olvidad las cosas—rió mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la casa.

***

_Edward Elric_

"Mañana despejada" "mañana despejada", era lo único que se oía en esos noticieros, la verdad era que no tenía ganas ni de moverme. A pesar de que fuera una "mañana despejada"…

Bajé las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los escalones para llegar más rápido a la cocina, tenía hambre…

Vaya sorpresa fue la que me llevé al ver que no había nadie en la cocina, lo cual significaba: no comida, lo que al mismo tiempo quería decir: ¡Edward no come!

Y eso…era cruel.

-¡Noo!—grité.

—No…no… ¡No hay comida!—dije asustado—Me moriré de hambre—chillé.

Cuando terminé mi último grito, Pinako iba bajando las escaleras, así que…bueno, sus "buenos días" no fueron exactamente lo que yo me esperaba.

-¿Qué haces gritando a estas horas, enano?—me preguntó.

-¿¡A quién llamas enano, vieja bruja?!—contesté enojado como siempre.

-¿Ves algún otro enano cerca?—me retó.

-¡Agh!—dije desesperado, esa vieja podía sacarme de mis casillas en un parpadeo.

-Bueno, bueno, pulga. Voy a preparar de desayunar, así que ve a buscar a Winry y Al, corre—me ordenó.

Salí corriendo en dirección al cuarto de mi hermano. Ya que en esta semana, habían terminado de arreglar una habitación extra para él, extraño, lo sé.

-Al, baja a desayunar—grité provocando que mi hermano, que estaba medio enredado entre las sábanas, cayera al suelo.

-Si, claro, ya voy—escuché con su voz medio apagada por el sueño y el hecho de que estaba entre las sábanas.

Después de que me aseguré de que mi hermano estaba despierto, me de dirigí hacia la habitación de Winry. Cuando la abrí la puerta descubrí que ella no estaba y que no había dejado ni una nota para saber a donde había ido. Al fin de cuentas yo era su NOVIO y tenía que haberme dicho, es decir, ¿por qué se había ido sin avisar a nadie?

Empecé a preocuparme un poco, ya que no encontraba a Winry en ningún lugar de la casa, inspeccioné todo, planta baja y planta alta, de izquierda a derecha, de un lado a otro. Pero no había señales de ella.

-Vieja, Winry no…—no pude continuar ya que Pinako me interrumpió.

-Esta… Si ya lo sabía, lo noté desde que desperté, no te preocupes novio sobre protector, debe estar allá afuera—aclaró ella despreocupada.

***

-Jaja, ¿En serio? ¿Una llave?—dijo la rubia riendo con nerviosismo— ¿Qué lunática lanza llaves por ahí?—preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando la vez en que lanzó su llave tan fuerte que no la encontró como por tres días. Lo peor del asunto era que, la había lanzado cuando era pequeña, así que… Lo más probable era que el problema de Kanta, fuera su culpa.

-La verdad no lo sé, alguien que en verdad le gusten las maquinas—dijo Kanta.

-Si, tienes razón—sonrió ella.

-Y ¿qué hacías por aquí?—preguntó Kanta.

-Am…nada, solo salí a caminar—dijo la chica de ojos azules sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo salí a correr—dijo pensativo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Jaja, si creo que pienso lo mismo yo—La rubia le dedico una gigantesca sonrisa lo que provoco que Kanta se sonrojara.

Siguieron platicando un rato sobre lo olvidadizo que era Kanta y la risa que este le provocaba a Winry.

La rubia y Kanta caminaron hasta estar cerca de la casa de la chica. En el camino platicaron sobre diversas cosas, como por ejemplo: por qué el chico había salido a correr. Locuras sobre "locas" lanza llaves, a lo que la oji-azul se ponía excesivamente nerviosa, pero el despistado chico no lo notaba.

La plática de los dos jóvenes se desviaba constantemente por lo olvidadizo que era él, esto hacia sentir un poco culpable a Winry, pero a la vez le daba risa. Por las constantes desviaciones de su amena plática, llegaron a un punto donde mecánica era el tema.

Al parecer al hermoso chico también le agradaba la mecánica, no Winry, sino el "arte" de arreglar, construir, diseñar, examinar, y todo eso, máquinas y automails.

***

Desde una ventana, nuestro novio sobre protector número uno, observaba como los dos chicos, Winry y el otro chico desconocido para él se acercaban. Al parecer platicaban muy tranquilos y lo peor de todo era que la chica le regalaba radiantes sonrisas al chico. Eso hizo que Edward enfureciera…

El simple hecho de Winry, su Winry, anduviera con otro, en especial si no lo conocía, enfurecía al ambarino. Incluso más que el hecho de que no hubiera comida, aunque ese más bien lo entristecía y…asustaba.

El chico salió disparado por la puerta principal de la acogedora casa, dando zancadas y pisando con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el piso, que retumbaba con cada paso del alquimista.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que lo notaran, la chica estaba tan concentrada en su plática que ni se inmutó, de que un enano alquimista, digo, Edward estaba ahí.

Edward explotó, internamente, claro.

El guapo chico de fornida estructura, dirigió su mirada por milésimas de segundo al enfadado ambarino y comprendió todo con solo ver la cara de decisión de este. Podía ser despistado y olvidadizo, pero no era tonto, no mucho.

-Win, creo que te esperan—dijo Kanta.

Winry volteó hacia donde la mirada del chico se dirigía, y lo que encontró no fue para nada de su agrado. Ahí estaba Edward, es decir, un Edward apenas conteniéndose.

-¡Oh!—exclamó con un toque de disgusto y al mismo tiempo felicidad—Hola, Ed—saludó al alquimista regalando una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Claro, eso, tranquilizó a Ed…un poco.

-Kanta— dijo la chica "_Así qué así se llamaba ¿eh?"_, pensó el chico con automail—me tengo que ir, espero vengas a visitarme de vez en cuando. Es decir, ya sabes podemos conversar sobre un automail nuevo, o quizás hacer un diseño—comentó la chica viéndolo a los ojos—No vemos—se despidió con la mano la chica.

—Por supuesto—sonrió él mientras se iba caminando y a la mitad de su camino se giró y volteó— ¡Espero recordar tu dirección para cuando quiera visitarte!—gritó mostrando una gigantesca sonrisa, literalmente.

-Jaja, lo harás—animó la chica al moreno volviendo a sonreír.

-Tienes razón—gritó ya dándole la espalda a la casa y levantando una mano en forma de despedida.

La chica vio alejarse a Kanta y cuando el chico se perdió en la lejanía, se giró para ver a un furioso chibi-alquimista.

-Celoso—susurró en el oído de él mientras lo besaba fugazmente.

-¡Oe, eso no es…!—la chica se había ido.

-Ah, rayos—suspiró al descubrirlo mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa.

***

"¡Otra mañana despejada en Rizembool! Últimamente hemos tenido un buen clima, ¿no es así…?"

Era lo que los noticieros decían de nuevo, nada había cambiado. Día despejado, nubes blancas—como de cuento—y esponjosas, sol brillante, todo.

-Aham, aham-celoso-aham—se burlaba una chica.

-Ya te dije que no es cierto—se quejo el ambarino.

-Hermano, acéptalo—dijo un divertido Al.

-Hazle caso a tu hermano, enano—comentó Pinako Rockbell.

-¿A quién llamas enano, vieja bruja?—reventó el ena…, quiero decir, Edward.

"_Estos dos nunca cambian"_, pensaba la chica que los veía sonriente. Hoy estaba particularmente feliz, ni ella sabía por qué, pero no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. En la noche se la había pasado meditando en la situación de su amigo, Kanta. Pensaba en que si, ella era la culpable de la… "falla" en la memoria del chico, tenía que arreglarlo, siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que un gritó, naturalmente, la sacó de ellos.

Edward había gritado y se sostenía el brazo derecho con fuerza.

¿Qué pasa, Ed?—preguntó con angustia la chica.

-Mi…mi brazo, algo anda mal—respondió.

-Anda, Win. Llévalo antes de que se deshaga—le ordenó a su nieta, Pinako. Edward la miró y con todo y dolor de brazo gritó: ¡No me voy a deshacer, vieja!

Winry subió junto con un adolorido Ed. Llegando al segundo piso, Edward soltó otro quejido de dolor, Winry se acerco a el y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros, ayudó con brazo del chico.

La chica revisó de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, cada rincón y lugarcillo que encontraba, pero nada.

Empezó a desesperarse, no encontraba la falla del preciado artefacto. Aún así siguió buscando, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos no encontraba que era lo que le provocaba tal dolor a Edward, reviso todo de punta a punta, nada…

-¡Maldita porquería!—gritó mientras se jalaba los cabellos, la mecánica.

-Tranquila, Win—dijo Edward.

-Sí, claro, tranquilidad—repitió la chica, hoy no era su día en ese aspecto, por hacía más o menos medio hora, había una sonrisa imborrable en sus rostro.

Siguió revisando, el automail estaba un poco oxidado, nada que el brazo de Ed no pudiera soportar, solo que andaba algo mal en el, algo no estaba bien. Winry lo notaba con solo ver el "brazo"—o más bien, el lado derecho del chico, donde "conectaba", por así decirlo, el automail—de Edward y después dirigir su mirada al automail.

Tenía que llamar a alguien.

-Lo tengo—soltó de repente—tal vez Kanta logre saber que es lo que sucede—dijo pensativa la oji-azul.

Edward, por su parte, olvido por completo el dolor de su brazo. Al parecer ya no había tal, pero por el simple hecho de escuchar el nombrecillo de esa persona su sangre empezó a calentarse y enfurecer lentamente.

-Mañana, se arreglará—comentó aún pensativa—Ed, ¿aún te duele mucho?—le preguntó al ambarino.

-No, no, ya casi no me duele—mencionó despreocupado, pero aún así con el nombre de la curioso persona rondando en su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿podrás aguantar hasta mañana, Alquimista de Acero?—cuestionó retórica y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me estás retando, Winry Rockbell?—preguntó sonriendo con burla igual.

-Es…posible—comentó—entonces, ¿podrás?—

-Ja, claro. Es pan comido—

-Bueno, entonces ya no me necesitas aquí—se despidió haciendo ademán de irse, Edward se paró rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y con paso apresurado, se acercó a la chica.

-Tal vez…si te necesite, pero no quiero decir que sea para mi automail—susurró en el oído de ella con vez ronca, olvidando completamente al moreno chico que antes acompañó a Winry.

-Entonces, me quedaré—dijo con el mismo tono de vos, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y besando al chibi-alquimista, que, por cierto, ya no estaba tan chibi.

Que bonitos eran los días con mañanas despejadas ¿no?...

* * *

Hola, hola!!

¡¡Feliz Navidad!!…am…atrasada lo sé…

PERDON!!! Por el retraso en realidad no tengo excusa, solo fue falta de inspiración, sé que este capítulo no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido, no me lo digan, lo sé. Lo hice particularmente así por que no tenía ni una gota de inspiración y a Kanta y sus amigos, bueno ningún amigo en realidad solo lo dije por decirlo jeje, me los inventé en el último momento.

El título…Puff! El título no es nada de lo que tenga que comentar, otra de mis fallas por la falta de inspiración, pensé en ponerle "Gusto en conocerte" o una cosa así, pero después decidí cambiar de título, no lo sé, soy extraña. Decidí ponerle "Mañana despejada" por que el día en que Win conoce a Kanta en uno de esos en donde lo único que se escucha en el noticiero es eso y nada más, bueno también de lo bonito que está el día.  
Además de todo… ¡me encanta ver a Ed celoso!! xD

Bueno, ya mi voy, como verán no tengo nada que decir, nada más que lamento muchísisisisisimo el retrasó, aunque no sé si sea mucho, en realidad no calculo muy bien el tiempo, pero bueno…

Muchísimas gracias,_ **miss cullen28**_,_ **Buho01**_ y **_TsukinoDiamante_**, por los reviews, también muchas gracias a todos los que solo leen. Me "alientan" a que siga con esta…cosa, llamada fic. C:

Nos vemos!!  
Bye bye

_**Hasuki chan~!!  
^.^**_


End file.
